


Google Reads Fanfics: Drew-per-Natural #1: Message in a Haunted Mansion

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester go to San Francisco, California to investigate a haunted mansion while posing as handymen for the mansion's renovation. Part 1 of the Drew-per-Natural series.
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drew-per-Natural #1: Message in a Haunted Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056453) by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu). 




	2. Abby and Rose




End file.
